Talk:Dr. Savage's Helmet
The current rule on having pages for items is that we don't do that (though, by "current..." it is over 6 years old so...). I am, however, willing to change it based on what others think (personally, I don't like them - I think a section could just as easily be made for this in the Dr. Savage page but, we have pages for vehicles so I won't stand in its way should others agree to keep this around). My belief is that we stick to characters only (but, again, we have locations so... whatever others decide will be fine with me).Cebr1979 (talk) 23:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC) My mode of thinking was the idea of vehicles, and the interchangability of characters. When I saw there was a vehicle section, I got excited about covering The Wizard's car, though not the first vehicle I did. I can certainly not do them anymore, and this could easily go on Dr. Savage's page, but the vehicle of the helmet is far more involved in the story than Dr. Savage, its inventor. Some sentient vehicles are both a vehicle and a character, but that's a different issue. I didn't know how items were handled, so that is good to know. It is a helmet, but fully serves the purpose of (time) travel, so I would consider it a vehicle since it has no other known use but to travel. I defer to preference of the group, of course. Just my thoughts. KNO2skull (talk) 02:15, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :I totally got your mode of thinking! Please don't stop doing them, keep it up! Like I said, they're not my cup of tea but, I'm not about to start deleting them and, with people liking vehicles and locations, I'm pretty sure they'll like items as well. My thought process was more, "With a rule technically on the books, perhaps we should have this discussion now before too many pages have been created..."Cebr1979 (talk) 02:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. I am trying to not clutter, and have skipped some characters and events that just don't seem useful to me. I wonder if someone took a pd character and mixed a vehicle with the character. Say, The Wizard with Dr. Savage's Helmet, travelling through time. lol Dr. Savage seemed kinda like a villain to me, but there's nothing there to pin on him. :KNO2skull (talk) 02:29, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't worry about "cluttering!" The more obscure, the better! I mean, I made pages for Louise Stahlbaum, Mrs. Fezziwig, and the Nelson Gnome!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :An article for Dr. Savage’s helmet seems reasonable given the circumstances. It changes hands so much that it’s the closest thing the story has to a central character. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 02:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) This place has gotten so far beyond the scope of this wiki, it's impossible to keep up with! No more vehicles and no more locations. Down the road... when everyone gets the hang of it... maybe we can branch out but, for the foreseeable future: characters only!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:53, October 30, 2016 (UTC)